Friends Make Better Lovers
by BTRLove12
Summary: Kendall and James are oblivious to the love they have for each other so, their two best buds help them figure it out. SLASH Kames Kendall/James Cargan Carlos/Logan
1. Spark

Chapter one.

"Kendall!" Mama Knights yelled from down-stairs.

I sighed as I made my way down-stairs. That's the one thing I can't stand, yelling. I distinctively remember when I was 10 years old my parents screaming and yelling at each other all the time, they were always fighting. I hated those times, those times I felt alone. Even though I had Katie with me, it wasn't the same. Katie was only 6 at the time and I was to concerned with comforting my baby sister that I didn't even acknowledged my own feelings towards it, other than feeling alone the whole time. We don't talk about my father, that's a subject you just don't touch nor think about.

"Yeah mom?" I said as I reached the last step of apartment 2J.

"I need you to watch Katie tonight, I have a business meeting tonight at 6 and Katie needs someone to watch her."

"Mom I have plans tonight. The boys and I were planning on going to a movie." I said with a sigh.

I hated when my mom would do this, make me cancel my plans so she wouldn't inconvenience any way. It was rather frustrating. That constant place to be the man of the house really upsets me, my dad was out fucking a different hoe every night while I was helping pay the bills and taking care of my mom and baby sister.

"Kendall honey, I'm sorry but you need to watch your sister. I will make it up to you I promise! Please do this for mommy?" Mom said giving me those puppy eyes, I hate making my mom upset.

I sighed. "Fine, but you better make this one up to me mom"

"I will sweetheart, thank you." Mom smiled fondly at me as she ran up the stairs to do whatever she was going to do.

I looked at the time, 2:15. I smiled at myself, I had 4 hours before having to baby-sit my baby sister. I decided I would go down to the pool for a little while, to let off some steam. I darted up the stairs to my shared room with James and opened the door. The sight I saw before me was breathtaking, James had his glasses on with his head buried in a book, smiling now and then. See, I have a tiny crush on James, but can you blame me? That surfer boy is like a god.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" I asked going over to my dresser to grab my swimming trunks and sandals.

"Hey," James said smiling, looking up from his book. "Um, its called "Modeling Is An Art" it's about a guy who pursues modeling and how he made it big." He smiles big, obviously excited about the book and topic

I chuckled at him "Sounds like your kind of book."

James faked laughed. "Very funny Knight."

"Why thank you Diamond." I laughed "Oh hey, I'm going down to the pool, wanna come?"

James smiled "Sure. I'll meet you there."

I nodded before heading out of our shared room and down stairs to the lobby. When I arrived at the Palm Woods famous pool, I noticed Carlos and Logan fighting over a popsicle. I chuckled as I walked over there.

"But Logie, I asked for the red one first! It's mine!" Carlos said in his childish tone.

"Carlos, stop. I told you I wanted the red one when I was upstairs! You're the one who decided you wanted the red one when we got here! So….It's mine!" Logan yelled and grabbed the popsicle from Carlos.

I laughed once again as a brilliant plan ran through my head, I smirked as I walked over to Logan who was holding the red popsicle they were fighting over, I grabbed the popsicle and started licking it.

"Now neither of you get it, it's mine." I winked as I walked away. I heard them yelling at me but I kept walking as I laughed. I sat in the pool chair that I previously laid my towel and my other belongings on. I was licking the popsicle when I saw James enter the pool area. I weaved him over and he smiled and walked over.

"I see you already got a popsicle" He said taking a seat next to my pool chair.

"Nah, I took this from Carlos and Logan cause they were fighting over who got it." I laughed

James laughed "Sounds like them."

"For sure. By the way, I can't go with you guys to the movies tonight, mom asked me to watch Katie." I pouted at the thought of having to skip out on having more time hanging with James.

"Man, that sucks ass."

"Your telling me. I can't tell you the last time we had enough free time from recording with Gustavo to actually go to a movie." I stated.

James scoffed "I know right? Gustavo and his over working us."

I chuckled "And those bug-eyed sunglasses, I wanna brake those so bad. I have dreams about breaking them." I said seriously.

He laughed. "Wow. That's a bit extreme but I agree. I hate those glasses and the constant yelling."

"Oh gosh, don't get me started on the yelling. How does that man still have a voice after all the screaming he does in one day?" I asked dumfounded. Really. That's a mystery I can't seem to solve.

"I don't know dude, I just don't know." He said just as confused as me.

James and I sat there in silence for a good 40 minutes, just enjoying the silence. I was getting hot so I decided to go in the water.

"I'm gonna go in the water, wanna come in?" I asked .

"Nah, I rather sit here and watch you." He winked …_Wait….. He winked…Was that a flirt? Did James Diamond just flirt with me? _

I blushed and took my shirt off and jumped in the pool. I was enjoying the cool water. I was in the pool probably about an hour and a half just swimming around.

"Hey James, what time is it?" I hollered at him.

"5:50" He said. SHIT! I have to watch Katie in 10 minutes. I quickly jumped out of the pool. "Wooah, what's the rush?" He asked.

"Remember how I said I have to watch Katie?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, my mom has to leave at 6 and that's when I have to watch her." I said throwing my shirt and sandals on.

"Oh.." He said like he understood.

"Yeah, anyways, have fun with the guys tonight, I'm gonna go. See ya." I nodded as a goodbye and walked up the stairs to 2J

* * *

"Oh snap, I'm gonna smoke you big brother!" Katie said as she passed me up with her race car. I was currently sitting in apartment 2J playing "Need For Speed."

"Na uh baby sister!" I said as I passed her up again and won the race. "BOOO YAAAA!" I yelled in her face, she laughed.

"Whatever big brother. Next time I'll win! Anyways, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Nighty night."

"Night!" I smiled and shut the game off. I looked at the clock and it said 11:30, wow. It was later than I thought. I went up to my shared room and took off my jeans leaving just my t-shirt and boxers on. I walked down the stairs and turned the TV on and put some movie on. I don't even know the name of it. I heard the door jingle and I knew it was either my mom or the guys.

I looked up at hearing the door open, sure enough it was my mom and the boys.

"Hello Kendall." My mom smiled at me.

"Hey mom." I smiled back

"I'm beat so I'm heading to bed but thanks for watching Katie. You're the greatest son ever." She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, my crush which is James, was watching. "Night boys." We simultaneously said goodnight.

"Carlos and I are beat, were heading to bed too." Logan said and Carlos yawned and nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight" Carlos said and they both walked up the stairs.

"Night guys." I said smiling and turning my attention back to the movie I was watching before they came. I than felt a figure sit next to me.

"What movie you watching?" James asked smiling at me, God, that boy and smiling.

"I don't even know, I just picked a random movie." I laughed.

He laughed too. "Sounds Interesting."

"Actually, it is." I chuckled.

"We'll that's good."

"It is " At that moment, our eyes locked. I saw a sparkle in James' eyes, he moved a strand of hair out of my face but we just stared at each other both of us looking confused as ever.

* * *

Logan and Carlos were spying on the brunette boy and the blonde.

Carlos sighed. "Logan, do you think our plan is working?"

"I don't know Carlitos, I don't know." Logan said defeated.


	2. My heart shatters at your negative words

Okay guys, this is my first story on here but I promise that I will work on making a better story for you all. I know the first chapter was choppy and it had a lot of grammar mistakes but I promise as the sorry develops more, I will make it more and more different and better. By the way, I'm changing the rating to M for the language. I may add a sex scene, I don't know. I'm changing it just to be safe.

Please review, favorite, follow. =)

Thanks!

Chapter 2.

"Logan, I don't how our plans going to work…. They are so oblivious its gonna take a lot to bring it to their attention.." Carlos stated.

"I know Carlos but we have to stick to it. I think it will happen soon. We just have to wait okay?" Logan said

"Okay Logie-Bear." Carlos winked.

"Carlos…" Logan groaned.

Carlos paused, "That turned me on." he said with no shame.

Logan just busted out laughing. "Wow Carlos uh, your friend is pretty excited."

"Don't laugh Logan!" Carlos said covering his building erection.

"I-I'm not." Logan laughed again.

"I hate you." Carlos said pouting and getting out of Logan's embrace and going to his own bed. He laid on his side, back against the smart boy.

"Carlos?" Logan whispered tapping the Latino boy on his shoulder, Carlos just ignored him and shook his hand off. "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have made fun of you." Logan knew that Carlos had a weakness for being called 'Babe'

"I'm mad at you. Go away." Carlos whispered.

"Babe, I said I was sorry." Logan said kissing the Latino boy's shoulder.

"I forgive you but I'm still mad." Carlos sighed turning around and facing the smart boy.

"Good." Logan smiled and pecked the Latino boy on the lips. "Good night Litos."

"Night Logan."

Logan smiled and shut the light off.

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos whispered into the dark.

"Yes Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Do you think we should come out to James, Kendall and Mama Knight?" Carlos asked. "It's been bothering me hiding it."

Logan sighed "Sure Litos, we can tell them tomorrow if you want?"

Carlos instantly got excited. "Really?"

Logan smiled at his boyfriends excitement. "Yes, really." Logan chuckled.

"Thank you so much Logan."

"No problem babe. Now go to sleep." Logan said chuckling a bit.

"Okay, good night Logan. Love you." That was the first time Carlos ever told Logan he loved him in a romantic way.

Logan smiled. "Love you too Litos."

I sighed as I woke up in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the connection I had with James. I know he felt because after, he felt awkward. He was shy and didn't talk to me after.

I walked down -stairs to the kitchen to pour myself some milk in a glass. As I sipped the milk, all these thoughts ran through my head. What if James doesn't like me in the way I like him? I-

"What are you doin' up?" I heard a familiar voice say, of course James would come down here and mess with my mind

"Can't sleep." I sighed taking another sip of my milk.

"Me either. I heard you come down here so I wanted to see what you were doing." James said pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Oh." I said shrugging.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked taking a sit next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Not really." I said sighing.

James frowned. "What's up buddy?"

Now's the time. I'm going to tell James how I feel. "…..Okay. I gotta tell you something but you have to promise to not hate me or think I'm disgusting okay?"

James raised his eyebrows. "You're my best bud. I would never hate you or think your disgusting."

I sighed. "I-I-"

"Kendall, just spit it out." James said getting frustrated.

"Okay, James, I like you."

James chuckled "I know, we wouldn't be friends if you didn't silly."

I sighed. This was going to be more complicated than I thought. "No James, not like that. Like I like you like you. As in more than friends." I looked at James' face, his eyes went wide.

"I take back my promise, you are disgusting and I do hate you." He than got up and went up the stairs.

I could have sworn I just heard my heart shatter. I can't believe my best friend and crush just told me I'm disgusting and he hates me. I am in shock right now. I didn't expect that outcome, I expected him to not like me back but not say he hates me. I than felt a tear hit my leg and disappear in the fabric. I decided I'd sleep on the couch as I made my way to the couch. James probably doesn't want me in the room.

"Kendall, wake up." I heard Logan say shaking me lightly I slowly opened my eyes to see Logan looking at me.

I yawned. "Good morning."

"Morning. Did you sleep here all night?" He asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"No, I won't up in the middle of the night." And that's when all the memories of my conversation with James started coming back. _You are disgusting…I do hate you….. You are disgusting…..I do hate you…..You are disgusting…I do hate you…. You are disgusting…. _Those words kept on repeating inside of my head. I couldn't get those simple words out of my head. My mind just wanted to torture me. Those words were yelling at me. I-

"Kendall!" Logan half yelled.

"Uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked why you were crying?"

I gave him a weird look before wiping my face and indeed, I was crying. I hadn't even noticed. "Oh, um. A bad dream." I lied. I can't tell them now, it's not the right time. Well, it really will never be the right time if you think about it.

"Kendall, I know you. Tell me what's up? " Logan said seriously taking a seat next to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I just started crying. "I-I have this c-crush on James and I-I told him a-and he told me t-that I-I'm d-disgust-ting a-and h-he h-hates me…" I just lost it at that point. Logan remained quiet and didn't say anything. I looked up. "Wait, you don't think I-I'm disgusting too do you?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm so proud of you for coming to terms with your sexuality." Logan smiled. "Carlos and I are in a relationship so, no, I don't think your disgusting. James doesn't either, he probably was just shocked. It's normal."

"No L-Logan, he meant I- wait, did you say you and Carlos were in a r-relationship?" I asked shocked.

Logan blushed. "Yeah, we have been meaning to tell you guys.. Just haven't gotten around it." Logan sighed.

"Wow. We'll thanks for telling me." I laughed.

Logan laughed. "Sorry."

"It chill. I- um I'm gonna go shower." I said standing up and walking up the stairs to my room. When I got to the door, it was closed. I sighed and prepared myself for seeing James. I sucked in a breath before opening the door . When I opened the door, James was sitting up staring at the ceiling. When the door fully opened, James glanced up at me and than looked back up at the ceiling. Ouch. My heart felt that one. I sighed as I walked to my dresser and went to grab a change of clothes when none of my clothes were in there. What the heck?

"Where are my clothes?" I asked James. He didn't respond and I was starting to pissed off. "I said where the fuck are my clothes?" I half yelled walking over to his bed. He ignored me again. "I don't give a flying fuck if your pissed at me or not. I asked you a fucking question! Where the hell are my clothes?!" I yelled this time, my anger getting the best of me. He ignored me again so I jumped on the bed and grabbed his lucky comb, his eyes went wide. "If you don't tell me where my clothes are I'm gonna break this comb!" I threatened, bending it a little bit.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed out.

"I would! Your being a complete asshole right now!"

"Oh am I? You're the the one threatening to break my comb!"

"I don't give two shits about your "lucky" comb!" I said doing air quotes when I said 'Lucky' "Where are my clothes once again?!"

"I bagged them all. Their in Carlos and Logan's room. Carlos is moving into her now and your moving there." He said. "I don't want to be rooming with a freak." He said and man, did that hurt. Homophobic asshole!

"Kiss my ass." I yelled before opening the door.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Since you like it in the ass and all." James said shrugging. That was it. I pounced on the bed and punched him in the face. Not once, not twice, but three times. I was going to go for a fourth when I felt Logan and Carlos pull me off of James. I was thrashing, trying to get lose so I can smash James' pretty little face in.

"KENDALL! Calm down!" Logan screamed holding me back.

"NO! James is a homophobic asshole! Don't talk to me EVER AGAIN AND I MEAN EVER AGAIN! Have a great life asshole. Hope some slut spreads their legs for your 1 inch cock." I than broke his comb, smirked and walked out of the room. Making sure to slam the door. I wrote a note for my mom and Katie letting them know that I was going to be a while. I than went straight out of apartment 2J. I needed to let off steam before I killed that asshole. I can't believe he said those things to me. It may be awhile for me to calm down so I grabbed all of my belongings James so graciously packed for me already…Cough…Cough… Sarcasm….Cough…..Cough….

I have gotten message after message, text after text from Logan and Carlos. I'm done. I don't need that asshole. I was currently standing at a bus station with my clothes in hand. I'm on my way to Minnesota. I may or may not come back.

Dun, Dun! LOL Hope ya'll liked that. J


	3. Facing It Head On

**Okay, the song is this chapter is "Brokenhearted" by Karmin. Of course I don't own the song. Creds go to whoever does. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After my fight with Kendall, I realized how much of an asshole I was to him. I am suppose to be his best friend and I just demolished all of his confidence, all of his happiness, I basically shattered his heart. I felt like such a jackass! To be honest, I freaked out. Him telling me his feelings made me think and confront mine towards him but I didn't want to do that. I freaked out because I like him A LOT, almost too much.

I really hurt him, I know I did. The truth is, I have always been scared to confront my feelings towards men, my father always told me if I ever was interested in a man and he knew about it, he would personally come and chop my dick off and have it as a center piece in his house. I was always scared of confronting my feelings. Their was this boy I liked, we flirted with each other all the time, every time he touched me, I went into a daze. I couldn't get my mind off of him until my dad beat the shit outta me for hugging him longer than "Friends hug friends," in my father's words.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was so nervous as I stepped out onto stage, my hangs shaking violently. I have never sang in front of anyone before, let alone a WHOLE school. I smiled weakly as I saw the boy I had a crush on…Steven Marcos. He sat front row as he smiled up at me and gave me a thumbs up, my heart fluttered at the action. I sucked in a breath as the song began._

_"Oh, This is more than the typical kinda thing_  
_Felt a jones in my bones when you were_ touching_ me, uh oh_  
_Didn't wanna take it slow." I began, looking right at Steven._

_"In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_  
_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_  
_Waiting for my phone to blow_  
_uh oh yep." I continued still looking at Steven. _

_"Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it" I sang with all my heart and Steven winked at me and I blushed but continued singing._

_"Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio_

What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón  
Just to calm my nerves, uh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh  
I don't even think you know, no no.

See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio" I smiled at Steven, I was beginning to be more confident in my performance.

"Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say is like go with the view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio" I rapped and everybody whistled

See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight,  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh! , ohhhohohhhoohhhh!" I belted out and everybody was on their feet, clapping and whistling. I loved that sense of confidence.

_After the performance, I walked over to Steven and smiled. "Hey." I smiled_

_"Hey cutie. That was an awesome performance." He winked._

_"Thanks." I smiled._

_"No problem. I have been waiting all day for you to call me baby too." He winked._

_"Oh have you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"Oh yeah." He breathed and started leaning in, when someone bumped us and made us hug. _

_*End of Flashback.*_

And that's when the terror started. My dad took me and beat for 2 straight hours, claiming it would set me straight. I knew it wouldn't but he believed it would. That was the worst night of my life. Steven never talked to me again after my dad grabbed me and yelled at Steven. I saw terror in Steven's eyes and I knew that was it. This relationship was going no further. Now thinking about it, I'm glad we only hugged. It would have been ten times worse if we kissed like I wanted.

I sighed as I remembered what it felt like to be rejected.

"Fuck James, your such a dumbass!" I mumbled under my breath. I decided I was going to call Kendall and have him come back so we could talk. I needed to fix this before it's too late and he moves on.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

I sat in the bus, getting ready to leave for Minnesota when I heard my phone go off. I looked at the caller I.D and it was James. I didn't want to talk to that asshole but it was probably Carlos or Logan calling making sure I was okay. I sighed as I answered, hoping it wasn't James.

"Hello?" I answered and that's when I heard the voice who shattered my heart.

"Hey." He said. Hey? Really?

"Hey? Really James? After everything you said all you have to say is 'Hey'?" I said frustrated.

"No Kendall listen I-" James started but I cut him off.

"If all your calling me for Is to see if I'm okay, or Logan and Carlos told you call me and make sure I was okay, I'm going to hang up because obviously I'm okay." I said harshly.

"No, that's not why I called. And they don't know I'm calling you." I heard him sigh.

"Okay James, this conversation is going no where so, I'm going to hang up now." I sighed with my hand on the end call button before I heard James shout.

"KENDALL I LOVE YOU!" I removed my hand from the end call button in shock.

"What did you just say?" I said, barely above a whisper.

He sighed. "I said I love you." I heard him repeat clearly.

I instantly got angry. "Is this suppose to be some kind of sick joke? To mess with my feelings?" I asked.

"No. I really do love you. Listen, I was scared to face my feelings towards you." He sighed. "I really like you Kendall and I'm sorry for all the fucked up things I said during our argument. I was just in shock." He stated simply.

"You were a complete jackass James." I said.

"I know I was and I want to apologize. I'm sorry. I love you. Please come back to the palm woods. Carlos and Logan are worried sick."

I sighed, should I or should I not go back to the palm woods?

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE!**

**Lol. Please Review and tell me what you think Kendall should do**


End file.
